


moonchild

by bloom_bloom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Platonic Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: wonwoo is seventeens moonchild





	moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote a while back.  
> it might not be the best.  
> i was going to make this longer so some things might not seem so well explained.  
> i hope you enjoy some hurt/comfort with wonwooo and minghao.

It was so cold. He wanted to get out of his room, maybe go to the kitchen. But it was 3 a.m. He was quiet though, he did this a lot. No one really knew this though. And if they did it wasn’t a big deal, he just couldn’t sleep. 

So he stood up and slid on his slippers. He never fully closed the door knowing that he would have to be able to open it quietly in the morning. He glued his eyes to the hallway floor, if he couldn’t see what was scary then they couldn’t see him. He turned into the kitchen and turned on the lamp that sat on the counter. It illuminated the room in a warm yellowish-orange. They usually used that lamp when they ate breakfast on early mornings as it didn’t hurt their eyes. He opened the fridge and grabbed the tube of cookie dough that he moved from the freezer the day before. He walked to the bar stool and sat with his knees to his chest. The plastic crinkling when he peeled it back. He grabbed it piece by piece and rolled the small pieces into little balls with his slender fingers before he popped it into his mouth. 

He looked up from his phone while his chewing slowed when he heard footsteps from the hallway. His eyes darted to the hallway as his breathing became unstable due to his fast beating heart. You could say he was freaking out, he had no idea what could come from that hallway. A robber, a murderer, and even worse, a kidnapper in the hallway that had doors leading to all his members. But he was frozen. A tall slender figure began to show up from the light. Once he could clearly see the persons face he let his shoulders droop.

“Our moonchild’s up again huh..”

Wonwoo nodded but tears started to fall. His voice was so soft and calming. It battled all his negative thoughts and left him feeling warm. So, so warm. 

“No, no, no. I’m so sorry. It’s ok.”

He said while picking up Wonwoo and directing his head to his shoulder.

“You worked so hard, you know that right. You deserve some rest. Do you want to cuddle with me?”

Knowing how fragile Wonwoo is when his emotions got the best of him. Minghao tried to coax him into getting some rest. 

Once he felt the head on his shoulder nod he walked around the counter to turn off the light while carrying the opened cookie dough. He folded the plastic over the fresh cookie dough and put it back into the fridge. He walked to Wonwoo’s room and covered the little clock on his bedside table that read 4:00 a.m. with the cloth next to his glasses before laying Wonwoo down on his bed. Minghao laid down next to Wonwoo and combed his fingers through his moonchild’s hair. 

“It’s okay, you can sleep now my moonchild.”

 

\---

 

Wonwoo woke up to the warm sunlight on his face. He felt fingers run through his hair and looked up to see who they belonged to. 

“Ming Ming….”

“You good Wonnie?”

“Mmhmm”

He felt his head get pulled into the crook of Minghao’s neck. It was so warm. He felt so calm waking up from the warm sun to be pulled into a warm hug. He wasn’t sad, he was happy, so happy that he could cry. 

Minghao knew how much a good morning meant to Wonwoo. A good morning meant a good day, no anxiety, no sadness, no empty stomach. And that meant a lot to the members. A happy Wonwoo meant a good day for them all. 

“Let's go get some breakfast ok.”

Wonwoo only nodded, but that was a good enough response for him. He lifted his heavy head from Minghao’s neck and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Letting his toes feel around for his slippers that were quickly found at the side of his bed. He adjusted his grey sweatpants that somehow twisted around his thin waist while he slept.

When he left his room he was greeted with many sleepy eyes and near silent good mornings. He loved how calm they could all be on break. But that doesn’t mean they wanted it to last forever. They loved performing, it was like a dream whenever they stepped on stage. Wonwoo loved it, he loved that people cheered for him and that it was genuine. He loved that he could be himself on stage and people didn’t ridicule him. He loved that he could throw everything away on stage. The past trauma that made him cautious around people and worry about what they would’ve thought just blows away from the feeling of being wanted in front of fans.

In all honesty, if the members got a chance to kill the person that made him feel like a walking liability, they would. They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the person that pulled Wonwoos hair, slapped his cheek, and constantly insult him. They would want the person that made Wonwoo cover his smile, choose his words carefully, and have a habit of sucking in his stomach, to suffer. This wasn’t even all, there was so much hidden under Wonwoo’s quiet smile. 

It was their mission to make him happy. A mission they wanted to take part in.


End file.
